ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bemstar (Ultraman Legacy)
Bemstar is a kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Yapool's Choju The first Bemstar to come to Earth during Ultraman Legacy's tenure as its defender was not the standard variation, but instead, the Reconstructed form of Bemstar, a creation of Yapool originally made to battle against Ultraman Taro, and now repurposed in his current campaign against the Earth. Yapool knew full well that the Bemstar species had a knack for giving Ultras trouble, and while he suspected it would not defeat Ultraman Legacy, he knew the battle could at least provide better information for.....later projects. Thus, Reconstructed Bemstar was unleashed to the Earth. The sky cracked and the gateway to Yapool's dimension showed itself. Re-Bemstar came out and immediately began wreaking havoc in order to draw out its adversaries. The AKDF were quickly dispatched to deal with the monster. On the plane ride there, Fuji decided to express her confusion with what they were dealing with. "I've studied up on Bemstar, but I've never seen one like that." she said. "That's because it isn't a natural variation for the species," Ishiro explained. "It's an altered form created by Yapool." "So in other words, we're dealing with another Choju." Steven concluded. "As well as a form of the creature that gave Ultraman Jack quite the fight back in '71." Captain Muramatsu reminded. "So be on your guard." He looked to Akira, who was in the seat behind him on their jet. "That goes for you especially." The team soon arrived and opened fire on the monster. In response, Re-Bemstar shot forth blue laser beams from its eyes. "Evasive maneuvers!" ordered Cap. The team was able to avoid the beams, causing Re-Bemstar to change tactics. It began firing bolts of energy from its eyes instead, more sporadic and quickly fired than the beams. With this, Re-Bemstar landed some hits, forcing the team to land a few miles away. "Looks like we're out of this fight." Muramatsu said. "Go get that thing, Akira." Akira nodded, before turning to run towards Re-Bemstar. Activating his Legacy Spark, he assumed the form of Ultraman Legacy as he continued running towards Re-Bemstar. Legacy charged his hand with energy and delivered a strong chop to Re-Bemstar's neck, a similar tactic having been used to finish off the original. Legacy knew his strike wouldn't be as powerful as Jack's blow all those years ago, but assumed it would be able to do some damage. As such, he was quite surprised when the attack seemed to do nothing at all. It was in Legacy's shock that Re-Bemstar attacked, firing its eye beams and catching him off-guard, knocking the Ultra down. Legacy was about to get back up and continue the fight, but was battered down by Re-Bemstar's arm-like appendages and then kicked by the monster. "Alright, enough playing around." Legacy said to himself, firing his beam at the creature. However, Re-Bemstar simply used its spout to absorb the energy. "Oh crap that's right. Bemstars do that." Legacy recalled. Re-Bemstar shot the energy back at Legacy, who narrowly managed to avoid being hit by raising his barrier. It then began to emit a white mist from its spout. This action confused Legacy. With the lack of clear vision, he summoned his blade, and tried to ready himself for any attack. His enhanced senses eventually gave him Re-Bemstar's location in the fog, and he ran toward the monster. However, Re-Bemstar began emitting a red-colored smoke in place of the white mist. Legacy was stopped in his tracks. The smoke seemed to be weakening him. Despite not typically needing to breath, he began coughing and grasping his throat. "T-Toxic...." Legacy began to realize. Suddenly, the visage of Yapool appeared before him, partially transparent and fading off at the waist. "Yes, and soon it will spell your demise, Ultraman Legacy." Yapool boasted. "I must admit, I did not think defeating you would be this easy. I had expected so much more from you." "I-I'm not dead yet...." Legacy told the interdimensional tyrant. "True." Yapool agreed. "Bemstar!" On cue, Re-Bemstar began to absorb Legacy into its Suction Attractor Spout. Legacy tried to struggle against the monster, but the toxic smoke made it hard to think or do anything. In this loss of concentration, his energy blade dissipated. Everything became hazy, and before long, Legacy was absorbed within the monster. Yapool began laughing as his image disappeared. Re-Bemstar took flight, going off to parts unknown to 'digest' its captured prey. The entire situation was, needless to say, a shock to the rest of the AKDF team. Though for a time they hadn't known to quite what extent, they had fought alongside Legacy for a considerable amount of time. He was their friend and teammate. The apparent loss seemed devastating. The team all bowed their heads in silent mourning... But not one. "No!" Captain Muramatsu said defiantly. "We will not succumb to despair!" The team all looked up in surprise. "He's not dead, dammit!" Cap continued. "We know Legacy. Akira. He's been through worse scrapes than this. He's still alive in there and I refuse to believe otherwise until I see a body! And even if he is gone, he would want us to continue fighting! And that is exactly what we're going to do!" Muramatsu was interrupted when the team caught sight of a portal to Yapool's dimension appearing in the sky. Re-Bemstar entered into it, before it summarily closed, the monster having disappeared. "You think you've won, don't you Yapool?" Muramatsu asked. "Well not yet! We will stop you, whatever it takes." He turned back to his team. "When that monster appears again, we will save Legacy, and we will defeat it!" he said to them all. "To do otherwise would be a failure of our duty to this country and to this planet." Evidently, the captain's words had their desired effect on the team. Their solemn expressions turned into ones of determination. They would succeed, no matter what. The team quickly got to work. While their jets were being repaired, they worked on other means of fighting against the monster. Ishiro had suggested making use of Jet Jaguar to battle the monster. His size-changing abilities had proven useful in the past, and he lacked projectile weapons for Re-Bemstar to absorb. "We'll need more firepower." was Steven's response to the idea. "Fists, even metal ones, aren't going to win this fight." "In that case, there's one other thing we can try." Ishiro responded. "Remember that experimental holographic projector the science department was working on?" "Wasn't it shut down after some wacko with a fishbowl on his head tried using the tech to masquerade as a superhero?" Fuji asked. "Yeah, but the device was kept around." Ishiro pointed out. "What are you suggesting we do with it?" Steven asked. "While studying Ultras, I noticed a particular ability they have." Ishiro explained. "They can shoot out this sort of signature into space to call for help." "The Ultra Sign." Muramatsu said. "Yeah, that's it!" Ishiro said. "If we use the hologram device, we can create an Ultra Sign of our own and get one of Legacy's friends to come help us." "I thought he said the blue guy was in deep space last Tuesday." Fuji remarked. "Some kind of mission, right?" Steven recalled. "Ultraman Sect might be out of range, but not that Flame guy." Ishiro pointed out. "How would we even know what an 'Ultra Sign' is supposed to look like?" Fuji asked. "Or what we'd be saying." "We have photographic evidence of the sign....though unfortunately there's no way to know what it would say." Ishiro explained. "However considering its general use as a call for help, someone should get the message." "We trust you, Ishiro." Muramatsu assured. "I'll talk to someone about us getting access to the hologram device. Let's get to work." It took a few days, but eventually they were able to get everything sorted out. The severity of the situation was certainly enough to get the AKDF's higher ups to listen, and the AKDF's Ultra Research Department were able to create a faux Ultra Sign using their rudamentary understanding of M78's language. Finally, there was the first test. The device was activated and the holographic Ultra Sign projected. Little did they realize that Ultras weren't the only ones who would respond..... From within his dimension, Yapool looked on and watched them. "So...the humans are attempting to call for help." he said to himself. "Reconstructed Bemstar has still not fully consumed Ultraman Legacy. It will be enjoyable watching them try to save him and fail all the same. Go my creation. Show them despair..." The sky cracked open a few miles from the base, and Re-Bemstar came out onto the Earth. "Damn!" Muramatsu yelled. "Yapool's trying to stop us, but we won't let him!" Steven and Fuji began running for the jets. "Come on Ishiro, we have to protect the device!" the captain ordered. "Hold on, I'm waiting for a respon-" "You called?" Both turned to see a man in loud clothes and spiked out fiery hair casually leaning against a wall. "Who are you." Muramatsu demanded. "Kai Kaen," he said extending his hand. "Ultraman Flame." "It worked!" Ishiro said excitedly. "Yeah, up until the part where it said this was a call for help from my grandma." Kai said. "I don't even have a grandma." "Regardless of complications, we're glad you're here." Muramatsu said, shaking his hand. "What's the sitch?" Kai asked. "That Choju over there." Ishiro pointed. Re-Bemstar was battling it out with one of the AKDF's jets, which Steven and Fuji piloted. Luckily, they dodged the monster's blasts, however their own fire wasn't especially effective. "Where's Legacy?" Kai questioned further. "That Bemstar absorbed Legacy into its gorge." Muramatsu explained. "We need your help to free him." "Ok." Kai said. "I've got a plan." The two AKDF members looked at each other. That was quick. "What is it?" Ishiro asked. "You'll see." Kai said confidently, a smirk across his face. He then ran away and jumped off a nearby cliff as fire enveloped him and transformed him into his Ultra form. Flame landed on the ground, breaking the concrete beneath him. Re-Bemstar immediately took notice of this new opponent. It roared and fired energy bolts from its eyes. Flame tanked the blasts, only being mildly discomforted, befor summoning fireballs and tossing them at the monster. Even this had minimal effectiveness, so Flame unleashed a whole stream of fire from his hands. Re-Bemstar absorbed this energy, before firing concentrated lasers from its eyes which struck Flame and knocked him back into a hillside. Re-Bemstar's body began glowing as it suddenly rushed at Flame covered in energy, faster than the speed of light, ramming right into him and closing the distance between the two. "Anyone get the number on that Train from the Vary Dimension that just hit me....?" Flame said, dazed. Re-Bemstar took this opportunity to begin trying to absorb Flame into its gorge. "Sucker." Flame said as he was taken into the monster. The AKDF looked on, demmoralized even further. It seemed this Bemstar was unstoppable. Until an organe glow began to emanate from Re-Bemstar's chest.... The monster didn't seem to be controlling it. It moved around frantically, seeming to be overcome by an orange energy. Finally.....the monster exploded. This surprised all the human onlookers. What surprised them even more was when the smoke cleared, and Flame stood tall, holding a noticeably weakened, color timer blinking, Legacy upright with one arm. "H-How....did you know that would work...?" Legacy asked. "I didn't." Flame admitted. "But I figured it was worth a shot." "Y-You...you're crazy..." Legacy said, coughing out a weak laugh. "Let's get you some sun, buddy." Flame said. "Sure..." Legacy responded. Both Ultras soon after took flight. Akira spent a few days in the AKDF's infirmary after that. The resident head doctor, Sakura, gave him a lenghty lecture about taking on monsters who could literally eat him. He was in no condition to argue with her, and was frankly happy to be alive. When his team came to visit, he could only say one thing. "Thanks guys." Standard A normal Bemstar would later appear as a minion of an Alien Hipporito, alongside a Live King. While the three overcame Legacy, the Bemstar would later fight Zoffy and be defeated. Forms - Reconstructed= Reconstruced Bemstar The modified and enhanced Bemstar created by Yapool. Abilities *Flight: Reconstructed Bemstar can fly at high speeds. In space, he can cover himself in energy to travel faster than light. *Eye Lasers: Reconstructed Bemstar can release a stream of lasers from his eyes. *Energy Bolts: Reconstructed Bemstar also can launch energy bolts from his eyes. *Suction Attractor Spout (吸引アトラクター・スパウト Kyūin Atorakutā Supauto): Like the original, Reconstructed Bemstar has a second stomach-like organ that allows him to gorge on just about anything. *Smoke Storm (スモークストーム Sumōku Sutōmu): Unlike the original, Reconstructed Bemstar can spew toxic gas. *White Mist: Reconstructed Bemstar can not only spew toxic gas, he also can spew white colored mist. *Endurance: Thanks to Yapool's remodelling, this Bemstar can resist chops that had given him a similar defeat to the original's at the hands of Jack. - }} Trivia * Bemstar was suggested by Em. ** He also provided the basic outline for the plot because I couldn't think of anything. * I decided to have Reconstructed Bemstar be the one that gets a focus episode for the sake of variety. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Bemstar variations Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Poison Kaiju Category:Choju